


Adventures in Dating (Featuring TaserTricks)

by KaoticLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Dating life, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I sucks at tags, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sick Loki (Marvel), sick Darcy, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticLoki/pseuds/KaoticLoki
Summary: A journey into the dating life of the God of Mischief and the Queen of Tasers.Never a dull moment.





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something...light-hearted and this idea has been at the back of my mind.

It was pandemonium in the Avenger’s mansion.

 

Medical personnel were scurrying about from patient to patient, although most were surprisingly ambulatory after the war against the mad titan Thanos. The Avengers had gained allies in the fight, some of those individuals now temporarily residing at their headquarters for medical care. But they had won. Victory, but not without sacrifice.

 

Steve Rogers would be honored in a private memorial service the following Sunday. Drax would also have a memorial but they had no body to bury.

 

They had been victorious, yet no one celebrated. The few smiles that were shared meant someone had returned to a loved one. Thor to Jane, Tony to Pepper. Jane and Thor had not rekindled their intimate relationship since he had arrived at her doorstep only hours before leaving for the fight, but they had talked. There was still so much love there and so many things left unspoken. Pepper now sported a lovely diamond on the ring finger of her left hand. She hadn’t said yes, but promised an answer upon Tony’s return. She had screamed ‘yes’ before he could even remove the nearly shattered suit.

 

Darcy Lewis moved about with the medical staff, helping where she could with what little she knew. She carried supplies and cleaned minor injuries, happy to help and do her part. She had never left Jane’s side as they waited through the three agonizing days of radio silence before the quinjet had landed. Now that reunions were taking place and the initial shock of triaging injuries had passed, she could probably slip out unnoticed.

 

She was reaching for her coat when she saw him.

 

Loki was alone in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop in his full armor, helmet beside his hip. The leather and metal were littered with chips, scuffs, and blood. There was a wound above his left eyebrow that still bled sluggishly, forcing him to keep his eye closed. He looked just as roughed up as any one of the Avengers or their new comrades. Thor had made it perfectly clear whose side Loki was on and if the trickster was here now, it meant he had stayed true to what his brother had proclaimed.

 

So, why was no one seeing to him?

 

Darcy knew the answer. He was a reformed villain, the would-be conqueror of earth. No one aside from Thor trusted him. No one spared him a second glance.

 

That is, until Darcy.

 

Dropping her hand away from her coat, she grabbed some of the supplies from one of the medical carts and cautiously entered the kitchen. Loki was hissing through his teeth as he peeled off a layer of leather, his undershirt wet and sticky with blood on his lower right side.  Darcy chewed on her full bottom lip and moved forward with feigned confidence, noting how he barely flinched when she rounded to stand in front of him. The silence remained, not necessarily uncomfortable as she reached to peel his undershirt away from the gash in his side. It wasn’t a fatal wound but it was bad enough to need stitches, she thought. She taped some gauze over it to control the bleeding until she could retrieve a suture kit.

 

He watched her quietly, the look he was giving her nearly breaking her heart. He looked surprised that someone was coming to his aid. Wetting a clean dish towel, Darcy stood on her tiptoes to begin wiping the blood from his face. “You’re a mess.” She smiled gently and pressed the towel against his eyebrow while lowering to stand flat-footed and reaching for an alcohol pad.

 

“You should be helping the others, Miss Lewis.” He blinked the blurriness from his left eye, emerald gaze following her movements.

 

“Darcy.” She corrected nonchalantly while placing the towel on one of the horns of his helmet. “And they have plenty of help.” Darcy dabbed the wound with the pad, not missing the flash of pain, brief as it may have been. Without thinking, she again stood on her tiptoes, cupping his face with both hands to gently blow on the obviously stinging wound. Ceasing abruptly, a faint blush rose to her cheeks and she released him, sparing another warm smile. The one he gave in return was smaller, but made her heart leap just the same. “I’ll be right back. We need to get you all stitched up.” She turned to go shuffle through the medical cart.

 

“Miss Lewis.”

 

“Darcy.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She paused to look over her shoulder and offer yet another smile. “You’re welcome, Mischief.”

 

* * *

  


Over the next few weeks, Thor and Jane began to spend more and more time together. Since Loki was a “reformed war criminal,” he was not yet allowed out of Thor’s sight. Considering how much time the thunderer and Jane spent ‘catching up’ in Jane’s room, that meant Darcy had a new TV buddy. She learned very quickly that the trickster did not favor the Kardashians, but was keen on Criminal Minds. He had snubbed Whose Line Is It Anyway at first, but then ended up laughing in spite of himself. And of course he had developed quite the fondness for Sheldon Cooper when she would indulge in Big Bang Theory.

 

Having him around became normal for the Foster/Lewis household. Darcy enjoyed his company, whether it was silent or graced with that full-bellied laugh that she had begun to adore at some point. When Thor had mentioned he would like to take Jane out for an evening, Loki had begun to stand from his perch on the right side of the couch and didn’t bother speaking for himself. So, Darcy spoke for him.

 

“He’s cool here, Muscles.”

 

Loki froze halfway, his eyes flickering between Darcy and his brother, waiting to either straighten or sit back down. Thor raised a skeptical eyebrow, but it was Jane who answered.

 

“I don’t know, Darce. SHIELD was pretty specific.” It was no secret that, even after his sacrifice for Thor, Jane did not trust the trickster.

 

“Because we always listen to what those bozos say, Jane.” Darcy shook her head and unpaused the show, eyes falling on Loki. She jerked her chin toward his usual spot. “Sit back down. You’re fine.”

 

“Darcy, are you sure?” Thor’s trust in his brother had been tenuous at best since the coronation disaster, but, to the Aesir king, Loki had proven his allegiance during the battle against Thanos. He didn’t know if or how long the trickster would remain with the Avengers, but he was certain that Loki would not betray them. Not after all they had endured since Ragnarok.

 

The brunette didn’t even turn around. She just waved them off while keeping her eyes glued to the television. Thor and Jane rambled off some phone numbers and locations that they thought Darcy would need if Loki began to “misbehave,” but she hardly paid attention until she heard the door close. She spared the raven-haired god a sidelong glance and found one corner of his mouth tilted upward. Since a commercial for laundry detergent was currently airing, she knew it wasn’t the tv that had him smiling.

 

It was just after midnight when Thor and Jane returned, unable to truly enjoy themselves while worrying what mischief the younger pair could create. Jane entered first, Thor on her heels. When the thunderer reached for the light switch, a small hand covered his.

 

“Jane?” He asked, brow knitted. Jane nodded toward the living room, clearly visible from where they stood, and Thor turned to follow her gaze. He smiled softly.

 

Loki was sitting right where they had left him, his long legs stretched out, ankles crossed on the coffee table. Darcy had, at some point, slid down to lie across the length of the couch, her legs resting across Loki’s lap. They were both sound asleep, Loki’s chin on his chest and Darcy’s face buried in the back of the couch.

 

Jane grabbed two spare blankets and covered the pair while Thor turned off the lights and television.

 

Thor and Jane never questioned leaving Loki alone with Darcy again.

  


* * *

  


Loki and Darcy eventually began spending time together outside of the living room. Thor helped them obtain clearance with the stipulation that the prince would not be left alone. That wasn’t a problem. The pair didn’t mind being together. For Darcy, it was nice to no longer be the third wheel. For Loki, it was nice to with someone who openly wanted him there (and wasn’t Thor).

 

“Whatcha reading?” Darcy’s hair fell across the pages of his book as she leaned over Loki’s shoulder. With a feigned look of annoyance, he brushed her locks out of the way. He didn’t even have time to answer before she reached over and flipped the book closed to see the cover, using her thumb to hold his place. “Shakespeare, huh?” She reopened it with a smirk. “Figures.”

 

“His works are brilliant and intriguing. I fail to see the problem.” He tilted his head at her as she fell heavily in the chair across from him.

 

“No problem, Mischief.” She opened her copy of _Luckiest Girl Alive_ and leaned forward onto her elbows. “Just...typical you.” Loki narrowed his eyes and snatched her book away before she could lay eyes on the text. “Hey!”

 

“And what, pray tell, does the remarkable Darcy Lewis perceive as exceptional literature?” He studied the book, not really to obtain information but more to bide his time until she answered him or became annoyed enough to take back the book.

 

“It’s about a girl.” She began, resting her chin on her palm.

 

“How _astonishing!_ ” He mimicked her pose with a subtle smirk. “Tell me more.”

 

“It’s about her desire to belong and be accepted.” She watched his smile fall away, replaced with a look of genuine curiosity. Maybe even actual interest. “Reinvention on top of buried secrets. How she appears to have edges sharp enough to cut, but underneath is the heart of a heroine.” His eyes settled on the book under his hand for a moment before he slid it back over in front of Darcy.

 

“You’ve read this before?”

 

“It’s my favorite.” Darcy smiled, running her fingers over the novel’s spine. “So, let’s get coffee before we head back to the mansion.”

 

“Tea.”

 

“I don’t care as long as it has caffeine.”

 

Loki borrowed her copy of _Luckiest Girl Alive_ and read it in less than a day. Darcy Lewis had better taste in literature than he thought.

 

* * *

  


Darcy had never been crazy about theater, but there was something about the way Loki watched the acts with such intense engrossment that made her flesh ripple. Attempting to be discrete, she chanced a glance at the god of mischief. He was sitting, legs sprawled open (as always) and fingers steepled in front of his lips. Emerald eyes were narrowed ever so slightly.

 

“Not enjoying yourself?” He whispered, his eyes traveling to the side to regard her.

 

Darcy tried not to flinch. She failed. “Why would you think that?” He was watching the play again, but had lowered his hands to interlock his fingers in front of his stomach.

 

“Because I’m not an actor in this particular play, yet it’s me that has your attention.” Play suddenly forgotten, he turned his head and offered his full attention. “Why is that?”

 

“I like you.” She blurted out before she could stop herself. When his brow drew together, she felt her throat constrict, suddenly full of words she needn’t say but yet still spilled tactlessly. “I mean, you _obviously_ are aware that I like you because I’m practically attached to your hip at this point. Which is why this is weird cause I don’t just like you. I _like_ like you. Like I _like_ you.”

 

“I’m quite fond of you, as well, Darcy.” He sat up straighter and his eyes once again followed the talent on the stage.

 

“Yea, but it’s confusing and I don’t think-”

 

“And there lies your problem, Darcy Lewis.” He looked at her again, stoic but not cold. “Stop thinking.”

 

“But… I just don’t-”

 

“Stop. Thinking.”

 

She opened her mouth to say something else when she felt his hand brush hers. Looking at the armrest between them, he hand turned over his hand, palm up. Was he... offering to hold her hand? Loki always bristled at physical contact, not as dramatically when it was her, but she could always see that tension play out in his muscles. The way his jaw would tighten and tick. She lifted her hand above his but pulled back at the last second. There’s no way he meant for her to-

 

“You’re thinking again.”

 

He raised the offered hand and laced his longer fingers through hers, dropping their joined palms back to the armrest and saying nothing else as he fully directed his attention back to the stage. Darcy stared at him for a few more seconds, memorizing how gorgeous his green eyes shone under the play of the stage lights. She bit her lip in a smile and relaxed into her seat, leaning toward him a bit more, their shoulders touching.

 

It was obvious, yet elusive. It simply.. _.was._

 

The god of mischief was now courting the queen of tasers.

 

What an adventure this promised to be...

 


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki share some questions, concerns, and eventually a first kiss.

“Morning, superheroes!” Darcy topped the stairs with a bag hooked in the crook of her arm and a drink carrier balanced in each hand. “I bring good tidings of great Starbucks!” She knew the routine. As soon as she set down the carriers and the bag of donuts, she effortlessly snagged two of the cups and raised them above her head, spinning around to walk through the fray of bodies that darted toward the caffeine. With a smile too bright for that early hour, she approached Loki, who was leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, and offered one of the cups. “Earl Grey with a splash of milk.” 

 

“You spoil them.” He accepted the beverage and straightened, sipping the liquid he knew would already be cooled from her commute.

 

“I spoil  _ you _ , sir.” She poked him in chest, satisfied by the smirk that appeared behind his tipped drink. “They get black coffee and add their own cream and sugar. I make yours perfect.” 

 

“Perfect is such a strong word. I think you may mean something more akin to  _ tolerable _ .” He smirked again, but didn’t flinch when she lightly slapped his arm.

 

“Shut up. I’m an awesome girlfriend.”

 

“I still don’t understand why the term ‘girlfriend’ is considered acceptable above ‘significant other’, ‘beloved’, or even ‘lover’ in the right setting.” Darcy rolled her eyes. She had endured this conversation way more than anyone should or would have. “You are indeed female and you are a friend. Therefore, logic would dictate that you have been my girlfriend since my arrival here. Why is the term only used once we have entered into a relationship?”

 

“We’ve talked about this, Mischief.”

 

“Humor me.”

 

She sighed and had to hold back a giggle when Thor and Tony began to arm wrestle for the last donut. “I don’t know, dude. It’s just like... saying we’re more than friends. It’s more of a slang term, I suppose. It originally meant that a person was in a platonic companionship with someone of the same sex.”

 

“My point exactly. It’s asinine.”

 

“Call it what you want.” She took another sip of her coffee. “I like calling you my  _ boyfriend. _ ”

 

“I have not been a  _ boy _ for centuries.”

 

“Oh, jeez. Come on, I’ll make you some pancakes.”

 

* * *

  
  


Darcy stood out on one of the mansion’s balconies, watching the stars and the lights of the city while the party carried on inside. Tony had all but demanded they celebrate having so little to do in recent weeks, so invitations were sent to a classified list of individuals (friends, family, colleagues, etc) and here they were. It had been difficult to talk Loki out of his room, but once he had finally agreed, he had been pulled this way and that. The reformed invader, new Avenger recruit was a hot commodity and everyone seemed to have questions for him. The trickster liked his quiet and relished privacy, neither of which he was receiving that night. 

 

He would definitely be in no mood to entertain his mortal girlfriend.

 

Darcy sighed. Being romantically involved with the god of mischief was not all candy hearts and roses. They had spent ample amounts of time together even before deciding they would call themselves a couple. Nothing had really changed since then. A few more hugs (on her part) and he would call her ‘pet’ or ‘love’ once in a while, but nothing else had changed. It was a bit difficult for her to accept. She had always been a very physical person, yet she had not even kissed her latest beau. 

 

She hadn’t brought it up, of course. The relationship was still new and they were both adjusting. Loki was far from stupid and had to know that physical intimacy was part of a relationship, even if he was from a classy place like Asgard. 

 

...Right?

 

“Why are you hiding out here?”

 

That smooth accent brought an unbidden smile to her face and suddenly, her thoughts weighed much less. She looked over her shoulder to find Loki in the doorway, donning his tailored black suit, hair pulled back into a low, elegant ponytail. God, she was a lucky girl. 

 

“They done tormenting you for information?” She turned to face him and leaned against the railing, supporting herself with her elbows. The prince smirked and crossed the small space between them to lean forward against the railing.

 

“I believe they finally grew too inebriated to find the pleasure of my company entertaining any longer.”

 

“That’s terrible.” She looked over and up at him with the sweetest of smiles. “I find it  _ easier  _ to hang out with you after a few drinks. Those big words you use are funny when I’m drunk.” He laughed while she turned around once more and maneuvered his left arm for her to lace hers through it. They stood quietly for a few moments before Darcy broke the silence. “Loki, do you…” She trailed off, brow wrinkling in frustration.

“Do I…?” 

 

“Why do you want to be with me?”

 

Of all the reactions he could have, he rolled his eyes. “You’re thinking again.” He pulled his arm away and turned his right hip against the rail to face her. “What’s this about?” With his eyes on her, focused and unyielding, Darcy immediately began to regret speaking.

 

“Well, it’s just… I’m human and you’re... Well, you’re a god, dude.” The petite woman began to wring her hands, looking anywhere but at him. “I’m just...like a moment in time to you.”

 

“I assure you, pet, you’re more than that.”

 

“Why...doesn’t it feel like it?” She finally met his gaze, both confused in their own right. “I know you tell me not to think, but how can I not?” Loki tilted his head, an unspoken request for her to continue. “I have a  _ god _ for a boyfriend. A literal  _ god _ . What good can come of this? I can give you a thousand reasons why we shouldn’t be together.”

 

“I have no interest in hearing any of them.” He answered truthfully. He was  _ very _ aware of the special circumstances of their relationship. Loki was a strategist. He never made a move in any aspect of his life without thoroughly examining every angle. That’s what made him so dangerous. Add in dagger skills and magic, and he was lethal. But Darcy Lewis, she was so unexpected. His heart had already staked its claim before his mind could rationally make sense of the feelings. Was it love? He couldn’t answer that, not yet. But it was  _ something _ . It was new and exciting. Something he couldn’t describe.

 

“So, in fifty years, when I’m old and wrinkled and-”

 

“Stop, Darcy.” He straightened to look down at her as she began to ramble, her eyes darting behind her spectacles. 

 

“-you’ve barely aged, will you even be able to look at me the same? I know we’ve only be seeing each other-”

 

“Darcy.”

 

“-for not even a month, but I just can’t help but think that this is-”

 

“ _ Darcy. _ ”

 

“-not going to end well even though it’s really too soon for any kinda talk like this. I mean, look at Thor and Jane, they have been-”

 

When his lips crashed against hers, she gasped into his mouth, eyes wide and hands up as if she were going to push him away. She soon melted into him, her hands coming to rest on his chest, fingers curling into the lapels of his jacket. His touch was so gentle, the way he was cradling her face while his lips moved against hers in a way that was making her dizzy.

 

“Loki…” She breathed and pulled back, just enough to look at him. There was a spark of desire in those emerald orbs, but what more than that? He must have known she was searching his emotions, as he closed his eyes and used his gentle hold on her face to tilt her forward, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“Stop trying to define this.” He whispered. “Trying to make sense of things such as this will drive you mad. Believe me.” 

 

She nodded minutely and allowed him to pull her in against his chest. As she returned the embrace, he raised his fingers to his lips, the feeling her still burning there. Though he doubted he would ever admit it to her, Darcy had been the first to feel his lips on hers. Loki had taken many women to his bed, but had never allowed them to kiss him. It was...too intimate, too personal. He felt a fluttering in his stomach when he thought about kissing Darcy again. What had this little mortal done to him? 

 

“Loki?”

 

“Hmm?” He returned his hand to the center of her back and laid his cheek against the top of her head. 

 

“I’ll stop...overanalyzing all of this on one condition.”

 

He had immediately wanted to answer with ‘name it’ and give her the stars if she had asked for them. “Which is?”

 

“Kiss me like that as often as possible.”

 

He laughed and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I believe I can handle that.”

  
  
  



	3. Overnight*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spends the night...properly.
> 
> *Chapter contains mature content! You have been warned! :)

“Can you hand me the garlic powder?” 

 

The tall body sitting on the counter twisted to spin the fancy spice rack and pluck out the requested container. “I think you have an addiction to pasta.” Loki briefly held the seasoning just above Darcy’s reach, smirking as she jumped to snatch it from his grasp. She slapped his knee and carried on cooking. 

 

She finally had her own apartment, opting to live alone as opposed to living with Jane now that Thor had moved in, as well. It was small but nice, much closer to the mansion, which meant more time with Loki. Although mostly everything was unpacked, ordering take out was more convenient for the past few days after the stresses of moving. Tonight would be their first real dinner in a week!

 

“I have a  _ carb _ addiction. Get it right, magic man.” She stirred the red sauce briefly while handing back the seasoning. “Here.” When Loki turned back around from returning the powder to the rack, a spoonful of steaming sauce was being held up to him. “Try this.” He obeyed, licking his lips after the small taste test. 

 

“Acceptable.” The prince teased, scrunching up his face when she used her thumb to wipe away some sauce from the corner of his mouth. Darcy thought it was adorable. He was always so relaxed with her. 

 

“I think you mean  _ amazeballs. _ ”

 

“Where do you come up with these expressions?” He reached a long arm across the stove to grab a banana from the fruit basket on the other side, forcing Darcy to lean back while checking the spaghetti noodles. Sparing a glance that said  _ ‘you’re kidding, right?’ _ , she lifted the pot from the stove and maneuvered to the sink to drain the water.

 

“I use  _ amazeballs _ at least seven times a day, Loki.”

 

“You also refer to Director Fury as a  _ douche canoe  _ at least three times daily, yet I am no closer to determining what in the Nine it could possibly mean. Though I dare say it isn’t a compliment.” 

 

Darcy doubled over in laughter, abandoning the pasta for the time being. Hearing her god of a boyfriend speak Midgardian slang would never get old. She had made it a point to teach him as many of her personal selection of expletives as humanly possible. Hearing him refer to his brother as an  _ ass clown _ had made her laugh so hard that she had cried.

 

She finally stumbled over to where he was perched as he finished his banana and set the peel aside to toss later. Wiggling her way between his knees, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and leaned her head back to smile up at him. “I think you may be the best boyfriend in the universe.” 

 

Loki smirked and affectionately traced a finger down her jaw. “Am I  _ amazeballs _ ?”

 

“Totes amazeballs.”

 

* * *

 

Later, the lights were off with nothing but the tv illuminating the living room, forgotten dinner plates and empty wine glasses on the coffee table. She'd get a dining table at some point but eating while snuggled up next to the god of mischief was acceptable for the time being. Now, full and drowsy, Darcy had her head lying on Loki’s lap, his fingers carding softly through her long hair as they watched Jurassic World. 

 

Cuddling with the deity was the best, Darcy had decided long ago. For someone so regal and dignified, Loki never shied away from her displays of affection (public or private). He even actually initiated physical contact when they were alone. 

 

He had even slept over at the old apartment, usually when she had been lulled to sleep by his gentle touches, playing with her hair or scratching her back through her shirt. He would either carry her to her bed or simply lean over and sleep where she had unintentionally trapped him. 

 

But tonight was different. She was lying on her back, arms stretched up to the arm of the couch where both her hands loosely held Loki’s right one. His left was massaging her scalp or twirling her hair around his fingers just to let it go and do it again. When he ceased his ministrations, his palm came to rest on the bare skin of her stomach...under her shirt. She was suddenly very aware of their proximity, regardless of whether or not that was his intention. 

 

One look up found him perfectly content staring at the screen while Chris Pratt was hiding from a dino baddy. She would just keep watching the movie. 

 

And she truly gave it a valiant effort! 

 

Truthfully, Darcy was surprised she had waited  _ this _ long. They had been dating for two months now and her lady parts had made their desires known on more than one occasion. She wasn’t a virgin and she knew Loki wasn’t either, so why they had put off intimacy was still a mystery to her. Then again, nearly a month had passed before he had kissed her...and that was only to shut her up. It had easily worked and kissing him was now her favorite pastime.  

 

Maybe he was waiting for her to make the first move? Maybe he wasn’t interested in sex?  Maybe she needed to stop thinking and try to get in his pants already.

 

Licking her lips, she turned her head back toward the tv and placed her left hand on top of his. Her fingernails gently scraped across his knuckles a few times before sliding up to wrap her small hand around his wrist. As she began the ascent up her torso, she felt him tense and paused. It took a moment to gather the courage but she finally rolled her head over to look up at him again.

 

“What are you doing?” He was staring back at her curiously, head tilted. 

 

Darcy chewed on her lip before smiling. “Trying to put some naughty thoughts in my boyfriend’s head.” She began to pull on his wrist again, not stopping until his palm was just below her left breast. She released him and ‘innocently’ chewed on the tip of her finger. “Is it working?”

 

“Darcy Lewis, are you attempting to take me into your bed?”

 

“Is it working?” She asked again, tone low and full of want. When his tongue crept out to glide across his bottom lip, she had to bite back a groan. 

 

“Perhaps.” One of his long fingers moved, teasing the skin just below her nipple. He smirked wickedly. With a teasing smile of her own, Darcy reached up to grab his shoulder and pulled herself up to sit sideways in his lap, immediately missing the warm touch under her shirt. 

 

“Maybe I should try harder.” Though her words were meant to be teasing, she found they both studied one another seriously. Loki brought up a hand to brush her hair back across her shoulder, his palm coming to rest on the side of her neck while his thumb brushed back and forth on her jaw.

 

“Maybe you should.”

 

Darcy bit her lip.

 

* * *

  
  


Kissing him was  _ definitely  _ second best to  _ making out _ with him. His weight settled on top of her, breath against her skin, the taste of wine on his lips, his hands just... _ everywhere.  _ Her nails traced up and down the perfect slope of his back, feeling the muscles ripple and relax as he moved.

 

His shirt was somehow on the lamp, hers forgotten on the hallway floor, and who  _ knows _ where her sweatpants ended up. Unfortunately, his cargo pants were still very much settled on his narrow hips. She’d have to remedy that if she could remember how to make her body obey her brain.

 

“Mm, Loki.” She breathed, arching into him to bare her throat. He hummed against her pulse, nipping at the exposed flesh. Darcy mewled below him as he moved again, brushing his lips against hers without claiming them. When she leaned up, desperate for his mouth, he pulled back and grasped her chin. 

 

“Are you sure?” There was something in his tone that sounded...insecure. Sad, even. So... _ not Loki _ .

 

She drew back against the mattress, angling to see his face. His eyes were so green, pupils blown wide. And he was looking at her like she was the queen of his fucking castle. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Loki said nothing as he leaned in to take her lips, urgent and heated.

 

Darcy smiled against his mouth as he pulled against the front clasps on her bra and parted it. He pulled the lacey fabric down her arms, exploring the treasures underneath, his desire building with every moan, every whine. She raised her hips as his knowledgeable fingers slid her undergarments down her legs, wasting no time in discarding them somewhere on the floor. His lips explored her chest with more fervor than before when he suddenly pulled away and stood, saving her the effort of being the one to rid him of the remainder of his garments. Darcy reached for him before he could settle back above her, tangling her fingers in his long hair to bring his lips back to hers.

 

He nipped at her playfully and trailed wet kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach before he ventured lower, pausing just above where she needed him most. He brought her left leg up over his shoulder, angling his head to kiss her inner thigh. Darcy shivered and bit her lip, arching off the mattress as he continued to work his way back up. As he settled between her thighs and reached down between their bodies, her stomach knotted in anticipation.

 

Bright blue orbs opened to meet emerald staring down at her. It was not until that moment, she realized he wasn’t moving. No words were said. She raised her head to meet his lips, calm and inviting, and slid her hands down his back and snaked her legs around his calves. To Loki, that was ‘green light: go.’ The pace he set was intense, but not brutal. Darcy’s hands scrambled between white knuckling the headboard and digging her nails into any piece of flesh she could grip.

 

“ _ Darcy. _ ” 

 

Oh, the way he purred her name. 

 

She was a sexual being. She loved sex, and sure, she had fulfilled her own needs when the opportunity (and desire) had arisen. Now, however, she knew what she had been missing and she wondered how she had ever existed without him. And right now, his breathy moans in her ear were driving her over the edge. She bit her lip as a familiar tension began to coil and burn.

 

Before she could reach her peak, he rolled and brought her with him, hands resting on her hips. Darcy wasted no time and began to grind her hips, grinning as Loki arched off the mattress and hissed. His fingers tightened their grip, urging her to continue. She obliged, leaning forward to grab the headboard. They found a perfect rhythm together and it was not long before she threw her head back with his name on her lips, biting her own knuckles as she rode out the intense waves. Loki followed, head pressed back into the pillows with blissful agony carved harshly in every tensing muscle.

 

Darcy was dizzy. She unceremoniously toppled over beside her lover and was immediately gathered into his side, lips pressing to the top of her head. Still floating in the post-coital high and nearly asleep, she vaguely felt him shifting and smiled as the blankets came down over them. 

 

Loki would definitely be spending the night tonight. 

 

* * *

  
  


She awoke before him and snagged his shirt from the lamp, loving how it swallowed her petite frame and smelled like mint and something else that was just so deliciously  _ Loki _ . Clipping her hair up nonchalantly, she visited the bathroom to take care of morning rituals and then shuffled to the kitchen to start her coffee. She had taken to keeping tea for the god since he snubbed his nose at her caffeinated beverage of choice. As her coffee brewed in the pot, she put some water on to boil in the tea kettle.

 

“Pancakes!” She whispered excitedly. Darcy was  _ always _ down for pancakes. 

 

Twenty minutes later, she was dancing to the music playing quietly from the iHome and pouring the boiling water over a tea bag in Loki’s favorite mug. When she returned the kettle to the now cooling burner, she took a moment to flip the third pancake before she spun to turn down the volume a bit, worried it may wake-

 

“Oh!” She squeaked when her bed-headed, boxer-wearing boyfriend was suddenly standing in her personal space, scratching the back of his head with a yawn. “I’m sorry, I was trying to be quiet.” She frowned, nearly pouting.

 

“It’s fine.” Crossing his arms over his bare chest, he tilted his head and looked around the small kitchen before he settled his emerald gaze on Darcy. “Is that my shirt, Miss Lewis?” A dark brow arched.

 

“Maaaaaybe.” She teased, turning to remove the finished pancake and pour more mix into the pan. “Are you hungry? I’m making pancakes. Oh, and I made you some- Loki! What’re you doing?” 

 

“I’m starving.” He purred, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her flush against his body. He started to back out of the kitchen, allowing her to move away from him, but he kept a grip on her arm and pulled her toward the bedroom.

 

“Loki! The pancakes!” He didn’t relent, only grinned like the cheshire cat. She reached for the knob on the stove to turn off the flame, unable to reach it as he continued to tug on her. “Loki! GAH!” She finally hopped on one foot and used her toes to turn off the burner. “Damn you, Mischief!” She laughed as he tipped her over his shoulder and walked toward the bedroom, kicking the door closed (as if it mattered). He was laughing too, a sound she adored and attempted to elicit as often as possible. 

 

Yes, Darcy loved kissing, making out, and having sex with her boyfriend, but she would definitely choose making him laugh over all of those.

 

“Your tea is going to be cold!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	4. Olive Juice*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki confront some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rated M for sexual content! You have been warned

Now,  _ this _ was how every person should be allowed to wake up on a Monday morning. 

 

Carefully propping herself up on her elbow, Darcy stared at the sleeping god lying next to her. He was on his stomach this particular morning, arms up under the pillow with his bicep shielding half of his face. He slept with his hair either down or braided (only if  _ she  _ did the braiding) since it had gotten longer. Last night, he had chosen to leave it down and now it cascaded across his shoulders and back in dark waves. He was breathing deeply and evenly and looked so at peace that she dared not wake him. It was strange, Thor had said, because Loki was the last one in bed and the first one up at the mansion. But with her, he would sleep until nine or later (if they were being exceptionally lazy). 

 

Loki spent no less than three nights a week at her apartment now that they had...taken the next step in their relationship. Those were merely ‘sleepovers’, as Darcy liked to call them. It in no way meant that they only had sex three nights a week. 

 

Oohoho, no. They had sex  _ three times a day _ on a slow day. 

 

Thor had been impressed, Jane had been jealous.

 

Still, these were the moments she lived for now. The sun peeking through the window, giving the dark room just the slightest hint of a glow. The lulling sound of her boyfriend’s breathing. The warmth of his body next to her. The shrill screeching of her alarm clock-

 

“Shit!” Rolling off the bed and to the floor with a ‘thud,’ Darcy scrambling to silence the clock.  She stayed on her knees beside the bed and peeked across to see only the slightest drawing of dark eyebrows before his pale skin smoothed back out. The brunette exhaled and laid her forehead against the mattress. She had to go to work.  _ ‘Ugh. Mondays.’ _

 

Just as she started to get up, she felt movement and raised her head. Loki’s arm had stretched out, his hand running across the sheets on her side of the bed. His brow was drawn together again, but his eyes remained closed. Biting her lip and glancing at the clock, she gently raised his arm with one hand and the blankets with the other and slid underneath both. What would SHIELD do? Fire her? Yea, right. She was dating  _ a god. _ A specific one that would definitely not hesitate to be a pain in their ass in her defense. Oh yea, she could totally spend another hour naked in bed with said deity.

 

Once she stilled, one green eye opened to look at the girl under his arm. Loki smirked. 

 

He was  _ so good _ at what he did.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Loki had still been in her bed when she came home on her lunch break, albeit awake and reading, but in bed nonetheless. 

 

Lunch sex? Yes, please. 

 

He had attempted conversation but was ultimately silenced by clothes dropping to the floor and her tongue dominating his mouth. Half an hour later, she was straddling his hips, his cape loosely draped over her shoulders, (her idea and he's lucky she didn't demand the helm as well), and earning sounds from the god she had no idea he could make. Her favorite was this specific groan, from deep within his chest, that almost sounded painful but usually was accompanied by his eyes rolling upward and his jaw going slack. She would definitely have some bruises from his grip on her hips, but seeing a literal deity writhing beneath her, breathing her name like a mantra, and nearly begging for release was  _ intoxicating.  _

 

And she was nowhere near finished with him. 

 

“You like that, don'tcha, playboy?” She snapped her hips enthusiastically, raking her nails down his chest. She had been bringing him to the edge and denying him for ten minutes, indulging in how powerful she felt when he would arch underneath her, breath catching somewhere in his throat. Somewhere in the logical part of her brain, she knew he could  _ take _ his pleasure if he really wanted, but he was  _ allowing _ her to control him. And it was hottest thing he could ever do for her. 

 

“ _ Darcy. _ ”

 

Oh, that was definitely a warning. 

 

All the more reason to continue. She squeezed his hips with her thighs and tightened the muscles that hugged him, rolling her hips expertly. She couldn't do this much longer, her own climax threatening to engulf her. 

 

“How much more can you take before you beg, Mischief?”

 

“ _ Darcy. _ ” 

 

She felt the heat of his tone straight to her lady parts and stilled more for her benefit than his torture. He didn't have to know that. His pressed his head back into the pillows and dug his fingers into her hips. “Come on,” she leaned forward and pried one of his hands free to press it to her breast, “just say  _ ‘please, Darcy.’ _ It's not that hard.”

 

He grunted in response and attempted to grind up into her. She quickly squeezed her thighs against him to limit the friction. 

 

“Actually, it is pretty hard, isn't it?” She slowly raised off him and lowered to take him back in, nearly getting off on the sound he made alone. She knew she'd won as soon as his tongue darted out to wet his lips after an involuntary shudder ran through him. 

 

“You wicked,  _ wicked  _ mortal.” Loki hissed, resorting to chewing on his bottom lip. Darcy moaned dramatically and rolled her hips again, grinding hard against his pelvis. 

 

“I'm  _ so _ close!” She purred, placing her palm on top of his hand on her chest, forcing him to squeeze. He cried out when she snapped her hips again, and she felt her insides flutter. 

 

“ _ Please, Darcy!”  _

 

She smirked. “ _ Finally!” _ She began to ride him in earnest, delighting in the way his fingers bruised her breast while his other hand shot upward to find purchase on the headboard as if to somehow ground him. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , Loki!” She screamed, certain her neighbors could hear but unable to care in the slightest. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she crested, throwing her head back with another cry. She vaguely felt Loki tense, heard a sharp  _ ‘crack’ _ , but his raspy shout  was what broke through her euphoria and drew her eyes to his. He looked utterly wrecked...and incredibly sexy, gasping and shuddering as his heart pounded beneath her palm. Her movements slowed to prolong their bliss, gentle rocking motions as she leaned forward to swallow her lover’s moans. 

 

After a few more moments, she stilled and gently ran her fingers through his damp hair as he lay quietly, still catching his breath. A glance up revealed he had snapped the wooden headboard in half. Darcy frowned but she’d address it later, if at all. She  _ had _ just tortured him for nearly an hour, after all. A few more moments and he was still unmoving, silent. “Loki? Did I kill you?”

 

He smiled, small and gentle, before opening those gorgeous green eyes. “I’m very much alive, but not from your lack of trying, woman.” 

 

Folding her arms on his chest, she rested her chin on them and smiled cheekily. “Yea, I totally made you beg.”

 

“I’ll deny it until my dying day.” Angling his head to see her better, he brought a trembling hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, allowing his fingertips to trail down her jaw. 

 

“I should get back to work. Feel free to hang around until your legs function again.” She began to move off of him when she noticed the mirth fade from his eyes, his brow drawing together. “You okay?” She remained with a hand on each side of his head, close enough to be chest to chest, eyes narrowed. Darcy followed his hand with her eyes as he brushed the back of his knuckles across her cheek. “Loki?”

 

“It’s...strange.” He whispered, still looking rather confused, contemplative. 

 

“What is?” She asked, lowering a bit further to relax on his chest again. 

 

“I believe…” The prince swallowed hard, one eyebrow twitching like it does when he’s nervous. “No, I’m certain…”

 

“Loki, you’re not making any-”

 

“This is love.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Darcy’s eyes widened dramatically, earning an unsettled expression from the prince. “Can you...repeat that, please?”

 

“This. Us.”

 

“That’s what I thought you said.” She rolled off of him and off of the bed, drawing his cape around her as she stood. “Are you sure?”

 

“I...am.” There was a hesitance in his response, but she knew it spawned from her reaction, not his revelation. “You...don’t feel the same.”

 

“No, that’s not- I mean, I-” 

 

“Say what you mean.” Loki pressed. She could hear him moving behind her, pulling the duvet up in a careless attempt at decency during their serious discussion. 

 

“I feel like… ‘I love you’ is so… overused. The more people say it, the less they tend to mean it these days.” 

 

“Darcy.”  She looked over her shoulder to find him intently staring at her. “Say what you mean.” Pursing her lips, she crawled back to sit in front of him, both sitting cross-legged, knees touching. 

 

“I won’t say ‘I love you.’” When he opened his mouth, she held up a finger. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t  _ feel _ it. Because I do.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do.” She smiled, tilting her head thoughtfully, she reached out to place her palm on his cheek, stifling a giggle when he nuzzled into her touch. “Olive juice.” He froze, one green eye cracking open.

 

“What?”

Darcy giggled. “Watch.” She mouthed the words silently and watched as Loki pieced it together. “It’s like...code for lovers who just aren’t comfortable dropping the L word all over the place.”

 

“Code.” He repeated, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Go on.”

 

“It’s simple. You’re a god, so it’s like...not your cup o’ tea to go around telling your amazing, gorgeous, irreplaceable mortal girlfriend that you love her.” She paused when he chuckled, giving him a wink. “And I just don’t dig the verbiage.” 

 

“So...olive juice?” He cocked a dark eyebrow and smirked, clearly amused. 

 

“For the times that we just  _ have _ to let the other one know.” She shrugged, suddenly feeling very silly. “I mean, now that I think about it, it seems stupid.” 

 

“I find it to be rather... _ Darcy _ .” He crooned, gently grasping her wrist to pull her toward him. 

 

“What a very  _ Loki _ thing to say.” She laughed as he pulled her onto his lap, nipping at her ear. “I have to get back to work, tiger.” He mumbled something against her neck and waved a hand toward the door. Darcy had to do a double-take to realize there was another  _ her  _ in the doorway, dressed for work. The double walked out the door, whistling enthusiastically. “Loki, did you really just send an illusion to do my job?”

 

“Perhaps.” He nudged her chin with his nose to encourage her to expose her throat, lips and tongue dancing across the sensitive skin after she obeyed.

 

“That’s insane! You can’t possibly think that a double could-”

 

“I’ll let you wear the helmet.”

 

“Oh my God, olive juice!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last update on this for a week or so, as I have some prompts to take care of and other fics to update. :)
> 
> Reviews (and ideas) always welcome!


	5. Shark Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Darcy's Aunt Flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so women menstruate. It happens. Some are worse than others. Mine personally suck. So I went off my personal experience and exaggerated a bit to induce more fluff. 
> 
> So... warning for menstrual talk?

“What the actual _fuck_ , Loki?!”

 

The trickster froze in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob and the other on the key that was still in the lock. He took in the state of his significant other with wide green eyes. She remained in her pajamas (at 4 in the afternoon), hair in a distraught ponytail, and she was not wearing that make-up she so adamantly insisted she needed before they would leave the apartment. Realization settled with a sigh. He dared not smile, lest she think he was mocking her.

 

“You didn’t call before you came over.” Her voice was much lower now, much less maniacal.

 

“I didn’t, no.” He pulled the key from the lock and held it up while he gently toed the door shut with his boot. “Hence why you gifted me with a key.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Darcy’s face dropped, her small hands lying flat on her lower abdomen. “I feel gross.” She whispered with a pout. Loki hung his coat on the rack and approached her, head tilted thoughtfully.

 

“I know.” He knew _now_ , that is. Loki had been a scholar on Asgard, always eager for knowledge, so the idea of a woman’s menstrual cycle was not as much of a shock to him as it had been to Thor (those stories had been amusing, to say the least). He knew the process and the purpose, but not until Darcy had he known (or cared about) all the tribulations involved.

 

The first month, Darcy had disappeared, refusing to see or talk to him for “5 to 7 days.” The second month had happened while they napped on the couch, Darcy awakening to find her pants had fallen victim to the monthly occurrence. Loki had waved it off as “merely her menstrual cycle” and she had punched him in the nose and kicked him out. The third and fourth month, he had remained absent but available, preferring to avoid her mood swings (and swinging fists).

 

The fates had always hated Loki.

 

The _one time_ he used the key Darcy had given him, he had walked right into the proverbial lion’s den. He paused on the other side of the kitchen island, opting not to take a seat on one of the three stools there. “I can go if you’d like.” The brunette shook her head, her messy ponytail flopping pitifully, and sniffled. Oh, Norns, she was crying already. “I’ll stay.” He said quietly, eyes following her as she shuffled around the island and buried her face in his chest.

 

“Dank ooh.” She mumbled into his shirt.

 

Loki pressed a kiss to the top of her messy head and wrapped his long arms around her. “Are you hungry?” He asked, angling his head as if it would help him to see her face. She shook her head against him. “Want to lie down?” A nod. He waited, expecting her to pull away and scurry off toward her bedroom. When she didn’t, he smiled. “Come, Miss Lewis.” He bent to scoop her up, feeling a twinge of sympathy when she tried to curl in on herself and pressed her face deeper into his chest. Depositing her on the bed, he allowed her to assume a comfortable position (the fetal position, to be precise) before he pulled the blankets over her and lowered to his knees at her bedside to stroke her hair.

 

“Loki.” Her full bottom lip was jutted out pitifully. Though he knew that part was an exaggeration, he humored her.

 

“Tell me what you need.” The sun? The moon? The stars? He’d steal them all for this little mortal. The thought still surprised him, but no longer made him uncomfortable.

 

“Just stay.” She whispered.

 

“As you wish.” He smiled and climbed over her to what she now referred to as “his side of the bed” and pulled her back against him. When he draped an arm loosely across her hip, she gingerly reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach, under her shirt.

 

“Will you rub my belly?”

 

“If it will help, I will.” ‘ _And even if it wouldn’t, I would just because you asked.’_ He started by bending and extending his fingers in gentle caresses and soon began to rub small circles on her skin with just the slightest amount of pressure. Her contented sigh and the way he felt her body relax spurred him to continue until her even breathing and soft snores signaled she had been able to fall asleep. With a gentle kiss to her brow, he crawled from behind her and knelt by the bed again, just watching her.

 

The refined women of Asgard never displayed such affliction during these cycles. The thought had occurred that perhaps while they had a similar anatomy, the processes were different, but a trip to the library and a few searches on the program called Google had put an end to that theory (as well as any desire he had to ever use the program again).

 

So, there he sat, watching his mortal sleep, her brow drawing together in discomfort every so often. This was a monthly ritual that he would need to accept and expect if he meant to remain in her life. Settling the blankets up around her chin, he exited the bedroom and pulled his phone from his pocket as he quietly closed the door. Dialing the number, he raised the phone to his ear.

 

“Brother, may I speak to your Jane?”

 

* * *

  


Supermarkets were the ultimate venue for torture, Loki decided. No one would come here willingly while in their right mind.

 

“That says a lot of about you.” He murmured to himself as he read the giant directories above each aisle. “Health and beauty, feminine hygiene.” He recalled Jane’s instructions and found the shelf he needed without incident. He scanned the boxes quietly, ignoring the gazes that continued to find him as more and more women shuffled into the aisle. Jane had not explained the colors and patterns and words like ‘absorbency.’  Head tilting he reached for a random box and flipped it over to read on the back.

 

“Aren’t you just the sweetest?”

 

He heard her but just hadn’t realized the voice had been directed at him. He could see the woman facing him in his peripheral and finally looked to her when she remained there for several moments. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“My husband would rather die than buy these for me.”

 

Loki opened his mouth to shoo her away when another woman, slightly younger stepped up.

 

“Oh, mine too, girl.”

 

“Do you know what brand she likes?” Came a voice from his left. Loki turned to find another woman scrutinizing the box in his hand.

 

“I...don’t.” He admitted, brow furrowed.

 

“Have you ever shopped for her before? For these, I mean?”

 

“No,” he answered, allowing the woman to his left to take the box from him and return it with a shake of her head. “I ceased my involvement after she broke my nose.” The women looked between one another and then back to Loki. “I implied her menstruation was a trivial matter.” The three nodded in understanding (or they thought he was being funny), and continued with their onslaught of questions.

 

“Do you know how heavy her flow is?”

 

“Her what?” He asked, looking down at the woman closest to his right side. She couldn’t be more than 5 feet tall, adjusting her glasses as she leaned her head back to maintain eye contact.

 

“Her flow. How heavy does she bleed?”

 

“That matters?” He was perplexed, to say the least. Bleeding for an extended period of time without death was already impressive, but some bled more heavily than others?

 

“Okay, you’ll want the multi-pack then. It has all the sizes, which she can use as the bleeding slows.”

 

“Plastic or cardboard?”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” He turned back to the lady on his left just as the second lady on the right started speaking, pulling him back.

 

“The applicator. Does she use plastic or cardboard?”

 

“Some ladies like them without an applicator.” The lady on the left spoke up again.

 

“Is she active?”

 

“Does she prefer organic?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t think of that!”

 

“Can we _please_ , for the sake of time and my dwindling sanity, assume that I know _nothing_ about _anything_ in this particular field?” Loki heaved a sigh and waited for them to speak. The smallest lady finally reached for a box and held it out in front of him. “Thank you, ladies. You have been most helpful.” He bowed out and all but ran from the aisle, vowing never to return unless he were using an invisibility spell.

 

“Such a sweet man.”

 

“Had a nice little tushy on him, too.”

 

“Yea, he did.”

 

* * *

  
  


Shopping was quickly finished using the list that Jane had given him. He made sure to stop by a florist while he was out, though flowers were not mentioned. He opted to teleport back to the apartment, tired and more than a little frazzled by the experience. Luckily, she still slept. He set out the chocolates on a serving plate, fresh strawberries with chocolate dipping sauce on another, and place both of them on the coffee table. With a yawn, he plugged in the heating pad but left it off. She’d prefer that, he knew. He placed her favorite blanket on the couch arm and only put a pillow for the sake of appearances. He knew she’d use his lap or shoulder. Remembering how to operate the television and blu-ray player with only a little difficulty, he loaded the movie _The Notebook_ as recommended by Jane. He was sure he’d want to gouge his eyes out by the end but if Darcy felt better, being blind wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Saving the best for last, he filled the tub with hot water and soothing lavender, clary sage, and marjoram oils. He had a few more things to do, so running the water extra hot would ensure it was perfect by the time Darcy actually used it. He lit the candles, dimmed the lights, set the alarm on her phone, and placed the notes.

 

And then he waited.

  


* * *

  


Why was her alarm screaming at her on a Friday night? Did someone have a death wish? Reaching toward the sound, her fingers brushed against something velvety soft and cold. Something that definitely wasn’t supposed to be in her bed. Darcy shifted to rise onto her elbows, blinking her vision clear. Her heart skipped a beat.

 

A single yellow tulip lay on the sheets with a small, folded note leaning against it. What was Loki up to? This was very..un-god-of-mischief of him. Licking her lips, she sat up and picked up the flower, rubbing it against her cheek before she opened the note and immediately regarded how elegant his handwriting was with all its fancy curves.

 

_A beautiful flower for a beautiful mortal._

_Take a little extra time for yourself tonight._

_Head to the bathroom._  

_\- L_

 

How incredibly...sweet...and a tad bit terrifying. Loki was capable of romance? With a smile, she took the flower and the note and shuffled toward the door. The apartment was dimly lit with candles and she had to fight the urge to go searching for him. No, she would play into his game. She crossed the hall and opened the bathroom door, the scent of essential oils rolling into the hall, carried by the steam from a hot bath.

 

Oh, he was _good_.

 

A small basket sat on the sink, full of lotions, washes, another tulip, tampons, and Midol. Okay, who was he and where was the real God of Mischief? She plucked the note from the basket and opened it, still clutching the first note behind it.

 

 _Enjoy your bath first._  

_\- L_

 

Darcy tilted her head but then noticed another note on top of the folded towel and fresh pajamas on the back of the toilet. She grabbed it with a smirk and opened it.

 

_Silly mortal._

_I said bath first._

_Don’t make this difficult._  

_\- L_

 

Oh, _there_ he was. This time, she obeyed, shedding her pajamas and discarding her tampon before she climbed into tub. The water was a little hotter than she usually preferred but she would not be complaining anytime soon. She reclined and sank until the water was just below her chin. Her muscles loosened and the cramping eased soon enough. She had been in less than ten minutes before her curiosity had her wanting to jump out and find the next note. Had he intended to time how long each activity would take her? Could she talk him into magic-ing away the hair on her legs so she’d never have to shave again? Oh, wait...that thought didn’t fit there. Still, she’d have to remember to ask later.

 

She gave herself 15 more minutes, just until the water began to cool enough to be noticeable, before she stepped out and toweled off. Taking care of the feminine part, she then shimmied into her undies and pajamas and took the Midol, smiling behind the cup tipped to her lips as she noticed the _real_ note was taped to the back of the door. She snatched it down and sat the cup on the sink.

 

_Done already?_

_Head to the kitchen._

_And no peeking._  

_\- L_

 

Peeking? Oh. He was in the living room, she deducted. It’s one room that can be seen from the kitchen aside from the little dining area, but it was still empty. She would respect his wishes, secretly hoping that her cooperation would ensure he would do things like this on a somewhat regular basis. She could definitely get used to the treatment. To show her willingness to cooperate, she even put a hand up beside her left eye to block any chance of seeing something peripherally. Entering the kitchen, there was a stuffed crust pepperoni pizza and bottle of wine in a bucket of ice.

 

He was almost _too good_. The next note and another tulip sat between the two surprises.

 

_Enjoy your meal._

_Don’t worry, I already ate._

_Yes, I promise._

_Now, eat and come join me._  

_\- L_

  


She would probably have indigestion later from eating too fast, but damnit, she was ready for the grand finale. She was 100% sure no one was under the pretense that sex would happening tonight, so he had to have something that would rival that.

 

And that was a challenge.

 

Cause sex with Loki was pretty much impossible to beat.

 

Pouring a glass of wine, she walked toward the living room, dark and quiet aside from the tv screen and a candle on each end table.

 

“Alright, Mischief, I can’t believe you-” She came to a halt just inside the door and took in the scene in front of her. Chocolates, strawberries, other menstrual-worthy snacks, her favorite blanket, a pillow, _The_ freaking _Notebook_ Bluray menu on the screen...and a very much asleep God of Mischief on the couch. She could only stare as she realized how much trouble he must have gone through to make sure she felt better. _‘Holy shit.’_ He had bought her Midol and tampons?!

 

Darcy tiptoed to her room and grabbed her phone. She snapped a picture, sure to include the preparation that had gone into the evening. Then she snapped a single photo of Loki, slid down on the couch, long legs stretched out under the coffee table. His hands were folded across his stomach...and there was one last note between his fingers. The petite woman crept closer, putting her phone on the table and carefully took the note. Smiling at his sleeping face, she opened the folded paper.

 

_No need to disappear any longer._

_I’m here for it all._  

_\- L_

 

With a watery smile, she sat the note aside. Studying the area for a moment, she moved the snacks to the end table next to where she would be sitting, along with her glass of wine, and her phone. She fetched the remote and then unfolded the blanket and draped it across the length of the couch on the back. Okay, she was all set. Climbing onto the cushions, she sat on her knees beside Loki, gently taking his face in her hands.

 

“Hey, captain romance, wake up.”

 

He took a deep breath and stirred before opening his eyes slightly. He smiled softly, barely keeping those pretty eyes open, and hummed. “Darcy, are you well?”

 

“I feel amazing, thanks to you.”

 

“That...was the intention.” He yawned. Was there anything more adorable than a yawn from the God of Mischief? Darcy was wagering on a hard ‘no way.’

 

“Come on, you.” She pulled on his shoulders and his brow furrowed but he didn’t resist, moving with her (clumsily) as she pulled him toward her end of the couch. Once he was seated next to her, sleepily trying to piece together her intent, she giggled and pulled him toward her lap. He easily dwarfed the couch and had to put his calves up over the arm on the opposite side, but he finally ended up lying comfortably enough on her thighs. Darcy grabbed the blanket and pulled it down to cover him. He was back asleep before she pressed play for the movie.

 

Eating her strawberries and chocolates while sipping her wine and playing with Loki’s hair, Darcy decided this was a ritual she definitely did not mind.

 


	6. Mi Casa es su Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a hero and Darcy makes a decision.

“Where is he?” Darcy pushed open the doors that lead to the medical bay at SHIELD headquarters, seeing Jane first but Pepper quickly joined. Both women reached out to her, but she sidestepped their attempts. “Where is he, Jane?” Her longtime friend and former employer flinched but understood. How many times had she been in this situation with Thor? And Pepper with Tony?

 

“Second door on the right.” Jane quickly stepped out the way and placed a hand on Pepper’s shoulder when she continued to try to provide comfort.

 

“It’s not as bad as they made it seem, Darcy.”

 

To Darcy, however, it made no difference. Loki had been injured during a HYDRA attack. He had been roughed up during their relationship but never to the point where a phone call from Fury had been necessary. It was almost unnerving to be the first to be called in an emergency. Before her, there would have been no one, given Thor was usually also in the infirmary.

 

As the door grew nearer, she felt her stomach flip but didn’t hesitate. She entered in a rush looking past the medical personnel to the prone figure on the bed. His leathers had been removed and tossed haphazardly onto the chair at his bedside, undoubtedly treated so carelessly in the rush of seeing to his injuries. Darcy’s eyes lingered on a specific rip in the material, crusted with blood and dirt. A young nurse was perched on a stool on the opposite side, appearing to be starting an IV. He needed fluids? She could hear her heart thudding wildly in her ears now. Loki was lying eerily still, the head of the bed slightly elevated so he was not flat, pale with a cut on his face that spread from the bridge of his nose just before his left ear. The thin hospital quality sheet was settled just above his hips, giving her the ultimate view of the bruises littered across his neck and shoulders, a larger, darker set spreading over his left rib cage. Those were broken, she decided. The most concerning injury, however, was the puncture just to the left of his navel. It had been taped over with gauze (most likely while still on the battlefield) but it still bled, the once white covering now a bright red. Overall, he was dirty, the hair she loved to brush and plait matted and tangled. Even with his eyes closed, he appeared pained and exhausted.

 

“Loki?”

 

As soon as he rolled his head toward the door and his eyes met hers, she felt relief so overwhelming, her knees nearly buckled. He smiled, one of the smiles she knew were just for her. She didn’t need a second invitation. She was climbing onto the mattress within seconds (despite the protests of the nurse) and burying her face under his chin.

 

“Are you okay?” Despite her best efforts to keep her voice steady, she only managed a choked whisper. Loki’s right arm snaked around her back, shifting her slightly to take some of the pressure off his battered chest.

 

“I’ll survive.” Green eyes roamed up from the brown hair under his chin to meet the irritated glare of the nurse waiting to finish the IV. With a scowl, a quiet warning that Darcy was not be bothered, he nodded toward his still outstretched left arm. They remained in the odd position until the bag of fluids had been hanged and the nurse went elsewhere to brood. “Darcy?”

 

“No, I won’t let go.” She muttered into his bare skin.

 

“I won’t force you.” His eye twitched at the slight discomfort of moving the arm with the IV, but he still managed to brush her hair to the side in order to see a hint of her face from the odd angle. “But I would like to put a stop to this bleeding.” When she drew back to look at him, he smiled again. “I’m beginning to feel a bit dizzy.”

 

“Oh,” Darcy murmured and stepped aside to let the medical team do what they needed. Her hand remained in his as she watched his seidr dance on his skin to assist in healing, albeit slowly due to his exhaustion. His eyes had closed again and his fingers would twitch in her palm every so often. She wondered if it was due to the injuries or if he was finally running out of adrenaline. As she watched the stitches being tied off, she unconsciously brought his hand to her lips, pressing softly against his knuckles.

 

* * *

  


“Darcy, wake up. Darcy.”

 

“Huh?” She raised her head from Loki’s shoulder, sleepy eyes focusing to find him still dozing quietly. With a smile, she wiped the drool from where her head had rested and looked over her shoulder to find the voice while she wiped the side of her mouth. “Thor?”

 

“How fares my brother?” Thor didn’t look much better. Judging by the cut that stopped just below his left eyebrow, he nearly lost the other eye during the attack. Exhaustion was carved onto his features. He looked ready to topple over.

 

“He’s going to be okay. Sore but okay. He’s been out for a couple of hours. They gave him the good stuff. Three human doses of it.” She pulled the blankets up to just below the Prince’s collar bone. “How did he get so drained? What happened today?” Darcy asked, brushing Loki’s hair away from the cuts on his face. Thor sat down in the chair meant for Darcy and took a deep breath.

 

“A series of explosive devices. He conjured a shield to protect the humans. It took quite some time for us to gain ground against the enemy, much less enough to be able to clear the debris that threatened to bury them had he not been there.” The thunderer reached to place a gentle hand on his brother’s ankle, the only spot he could reach without touching Darcy. “He has become quite the hero in recent months.”

 

“My big ol’ good guy.” The brunette giggled, pressing a kiss into the sleeping god’s dirty hair. She began to look back to Thor but noticed the nearly empty bag of fluids. “Oh, we may want to get the nurse. If that thing beeps again, there will be blood.”

 

“That’s why I’ve come.” Thor stood and rubbed at his eye. “The healers have said I may accompany Loki back to the mansion once that bag is spent.”

 

“Speaking of spent…” She cocked an eyebrow. Thor just looked confused. “Dude, I’m surprised you’re vertical. Everyone else went home, why don’t you? Jane’s probably just as sick of being here as I am.”

 

“But Loki-”

 

“Will stay at my place.” She smiled and gently maneuvered herself off of the bed. “He’s there all the time anyway and I can take some time off to make sure he takes care of himself.” She chewed her lip and scrunched her nose. “Besides, he’ll actually _listen_ to me versus anyone in the gang. You know, cause I gots the goodies and I have _zero_ problem bluffin’ with my muffin.”

 

“Oh.” Thor rubbed absently (nervously?) at the back of his neck as Jane entered. “Well, he prefers blueberry, I believe.”

 

“Jane, we gotta work on this guy.”

 

* * *

  


“How’re you feeling, tough guy?” Darcy took a seat on the mattress, cross-legged, opening a pill bottle to shake four tablets into her palm. With as deep a breath as he could manage, Loki yawned and rolled his head toward her voice, blinking open tired emerald eyes.

 

“Better without that twice cursed contraption attached to my arm.” He really wasn’t feeling much better yet, but being at Darcy’s apartment and on the much more plush mattress was beginning to work wonders on his aching body. Bracing his ribs with an arm around his middle, he pushed himself upward, eyes clenched shut. “What are....ow...those?” He successfully made it halfway before Darcy was forced to crawl the distance between them and anchor an arm under his to help pull him the rest of the way.

 

“It’s to help with the pain.” Darcy sat back on her heels once he was positioned on the pillows and held out the medication on her palm. She knew she was going to have a problem when he continued to eye them suspiciously.

 

He went with a flippant “I am fine.”

 

With a dramatic roll of her blue eyes, she moved her open palm closer. “Take the meds, Loki. You need to rest and it will help.” Naturally, the god turned his head away like a child. “Come on, man, are you really going to make me bribe you?” Loki seemed to contemplate it and, for a moment, she thought she’d won.

 

“I don’t need them, Darcy.”

 

After half a year of dating, several injuries and even more arguments, Darcy Lewis knew when her stubborn Aesir Prince had made up his mind. “Just,” she began, twisting of the cap to the pill bottle to drop the medication back inside, “promise you’ll tell me if it gets too bad, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“ _Loki._ ”

 

“Alright, alright, you have my word, woman.”

 

 _‘Small victories.’_ Darcy smiled and carefully crawled over to where he lay. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Not especially.” He dropped his head back against the pillows propping him, reaching out to place his palm on her cheek when she began to scowl at him. “But I will eat something if it will set your mind at ease.”

 

“And take your medication?”

 

“Don’t push your luck.”

  


* * *

  


She sucked in a deep breath, blue eyes springing open, as _something_ pulled her from  the confines of sleep. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she reached for her alarm clock. _‘3:47a.m.’_ With a grunt and a stretch, she dropped the device back onto the nightstand and settled back into her pillow, the vibrations slowly lulling her to-

 

Vibrations?

 

Darcy pushed herself up onto her elbows and turned toward Loki. His back was facing her but she could see the trembling even with her limited vision. “Loki?” He flinched, drawing his knees closer to his chest.

 

“Sleep, Darcy. I’m well.” Try as he might to hide it, the tremble reflected in his quiet answer.

 

“No, you’re not, you stubborn jackass.” Darcy rolled from bed and grabbed the bottle of pills from the nightstand. She had four in her palm before she even rounded the bed. “Here.” She knelt in front of him, just at the edge of the bed, and held out the medication. His eyes were squeezed shut, breaths shallow, and his arms enveloped his middle. “Loki, you’re exhausted and you’re in pain.”

 

“I’m well. Sleep, woman, and stop annoying me.”

 

“Stop trying to pretend you’re not hurt!” She snapped, grateful he at least opened his eyes, albeit it barely. Oh, she could read him like a book sometimes. Her expression softened and she allowed her tone to follow, “You don’t have to be invincible, Loki. It’s just you and me.” His brow drew together, pain-dulled eyes regarding her wearily. “I’ll never think less of you for getting hurt.” She pressed on quietly, brushing a damp strand of hair out of his face. “I know you can and will protect me, but when it’s like this-” she motioned around the room, quiet and dark, “-it’s just you and me. No threats. No one to intimidate. No need to prove yourself.” Darcy tilted her head and smiled gently, looking away for only a beat to grab the glass of water from his nightstand. “Please take these?”

 

Loki watched her quietly for a few moments before gingerly rising to prop himself on his elbow. He opened his hand and allowed her to tip hers above it, the four pills tumbling onto his palm. “And if something happens while I sleep? How can I fight when I’m under the influence of Midgardian medications?”

 

Darcy smiled and placed her hand below his, pushing it toward his mouth. “Then _trust me_ to protect you.” She wanted to break out in the Hallelujah chorus when the tablets _finally_ dropped onto his tongue. Wasting no time, she tipped the glass to his lips and waiting for him to take hold of it before she stood. “You know I’ve got your back, Mischief, and I’m more than capable of defending myself.” She took the glass from him and sat it on the nightstand, not missing the smirk he wore. “Are you comfortable?”

 

“As close to it as I can be, I suppose.”

 

“Okay, good.” She rounded back to her side of the bed and climbed in, scooting over to be right against his back. “I’ll be the big spoon tonight.” Darcy planted a gentle kiss to his shoulder and began to card her fingers through his hair.

 

“You...wish to be a utensil? I don’t-”

 

“Go to sleep, Loki.”

* * *

  
  


Two days later, Loki had greatly improved, though he was still recovering. Darcy had opted to stay home with him to, you know, ensure he took care of himself. Cuddling and meals in bed and cuddling and movies and cuddling had _nothing_ to do with it. In truth, having him around full time was nothing short of amazing, even if she did have to put on her mother hen pants once in a while to get him to do what was needed to recover.

 

“Your tea’s ready, Mischief!” Darcy called from the kitchen, standing on her tip-toes to attempt reaching the vegetable oil on the top shelf. Why the hell had she put it all the way up there? _How_ had she put it up there? With a sigh, she bent to grab her folded step-stool from its home on the bottom shelf of the island. She felt Loki’s presence as she straightened, “it’s over there on the-” He was standing behind her, nose in a book, and reaching over her to grab the oil. He handed it over and grabbed the small teacup on his way toward the living room. Darcy smiled.

 

During the preparation of that same meal, the incredibly talented brunette managed to singe her skin while pulling their dinner from the oven. She quickly held her hand under cold water, cursing under her breath. “Ow,” she pouted.

 

“What did you do to yourself now?” Loki entered the room, brown drawn together but a fond smile betrayed his chiding. “Let me see.” He took her hand and examined the burn on the bend of her wrist. With his free hand, he flicked her full bottom lip that had been jutted out of emphasis. Before she could react, he blew ice cold air over the abused skin, bringing instant relief as magic flooded from his fingertips to slowly lighten and smooth the burn. “All better.”

 

“Thank you.” Darcy smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later the shower came on. Still, she stood stagnant, a goofy grin on her face. Was this what Jane and Thor felt like now? Was this what couples did? Take care of each other? Help each other? When the shower cut off, she was still lost in her thoughts, but she snapped out of it with a shake of her head and continued to prepare dinner.

 

She would talk with him after dinner.

 

* * *

  


Other than bedtime, she was sure this was her favorite time of the day when Loki was there: full bellies, a movie playing, lazing about on the couch. Tonight was a little different, though, for Darcy, at least. She sipped her wine and just watched Loki. He was sitting on ‘his side’ of the couch, but not like he had all those months ago at Jane’s apartment. Then he had sat as close to the arm as possible, hands in his lap, feet on the floor. The change had been gradual, but now, he was lying on his back, one long leg drawn up toward him while the other was stretched out behind her. He wasn’t terribly interested in the movie, it seemed, his eyelids looking heavier by the second. With another sip of wine, she smiled and allowed the thought: _The God of Mischief is my boyfriend and falling asleep on my couch._ “Hey.” She called quietly, twisting to sit her glass on the end table. When she turned back, he was looking down at her, one eyebrow raised. She mouthed the words “olive juice” and laid her head back against the couch, smiling at him. He returned the smile. Her favorite. That one reserved for her.

 

“And I, you.” He said, eyes and smile lingering for a moment before he turned his head back toward the television.

 

Darcy licked her lips and crawled up the length of him, mindful of his still healing injuries. He lifted his arm and straightened his other leg to allow her to settle on top of him, wrapping his arm around her once she was still. She propped her elbow on the arm of the couch, beside his head and rested her cheek on her palm. He paid her no mind as if this were the most normal thing in the world to him now and the thought made her heart leap.

 

“Move in with me.”

 

“What?” His brow furrowed before he turned to look up at her.

 

The same heart that had just leapt began to sink. “Move in with me. Live here. All the time. With me.” She resisted the urge to pull away from him. The seriousness in his unreadable eyes, the way his was studying her, she felt like a raw, exposed nerve.

 

“Okay.”

 

Oh. “Really?” She asked, incredulous.

 

“You’re surprised?” He laughed, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. “I practically reside here as it is. Though, I’m not certain SHIELD will-”

 

“Let me handle those clowns.” She answered smugly, giving him the most _Darcy_ expression she could conjure. He laughed and her face fell into a soft smile. “So, you’ll really move in with me? That’s like a big deal in the human world. Like a commitment, Mischief. You ready for that kinda thing?”

 

“I am _never_ prepared for the things you do, Miss Lewis.” He moved his arm to fold it behind his head. “But I never shy away from a challenge.”

 

* * *

 

 

With the help of Thor, Darcy was able to convince SHIELD that Loki had done enough to be ‘let off the leash.’ Given his recent actions in battle, it was much easier to convince them than she had anticipated. Thor didn’t even need to spark his fingers.

 

Within a week, he was all moved in and the next chapter in their little journey was set in motion. Things continued as they had been, but Darcy did finally buy a dining table… that they never used. She bought another bookshelf for all his books. She arranged things in the bathroom into his/hers, earning a dramatic eye roll from her godly boyfriend. She moved things in her closet to make room for his wardrobe, which wasn’t much considering he usually just conjured his clothing with his seidr. In the end, it was as if he had been there all along.

 

The last of his things unpacked, they on _their_ bed, Loki resting while Darcy held his hand up to toy with his long fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Oh, hey!” She said suddenly, letting his hand drop and quickly moving toward her nightstand.

 

“What in the Nine?” He sounded a lot more grumpy than he really was, turning his head toward her just as she crashed back down beside him, her phone held up above them.

 

“This is Facebook milestone worthy!”

 

Before he could protest, she pressed her lips to his upper cheek, resulting in him closing his eye and laughing at her antics.

 

The picture is in a frame on his side of the bed.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
